I'm Here For You
by uchihasakura285
Summary: Sakura meets a myterious man and needs to make a decision. Will Sasuke be there to help her? Review! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter story.

What happens when a man is after Sakura? What did he do to Sakura's parents? Will Sasuke be there for her when she needs to make a tough decision? Read and find out!! (SasuSaku)

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Here For You

It was just another day for Sakura. Everyday she would get up and get ready to go to training with her team. She would wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, and say good-bye to her parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad! I'm off to training!"

"Ok honey, don't be late for supper!" Her mother said.

"Ok bye!" Said the enthusiastic Sakura.

When she got there Sasuke was already there with his eyes shut.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Said Sakura.

"Hn." Said the boy with raven hair.

'_For once could he just say at least good morning?'_ Thought Sakura. Sakura was thinking to herself when she heard the loud, obnoxious, blond haired named Naruto Uzumaki.

"Good morning Sakura-chan….. Sasuke-teme!"

'_Still that same Naruto' _thought Sakura while giggling to herself. "Good Morning Naruto." "Hn." (Of course that was Sasuke)

They waited a few hours when all of a sudden they heard Naruto scream, "When is that perverted sensei going to get here!!!!!" "Shut up dobe." Said the annoyed Sasuke. "You shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Bird Brain"

"Ice Cube"

"Loser"

"Guys stop it already!" Yelled the annoyed Sakura.

"But really Sakura-chan, everyday we sit here for hours! He tells us to get here early, but everyday he gets here five hours later! That good for nothing, perverted, "Ahem"

Naruto looked behind him and sensei was already there reading his porn book. "Where you going to finish that sentence Naruto?" Asked their white haired sensei.

"Hehe…hehe….,"Naruto laughed nervously. "I-I w-was j-j-just k-k-kidding K-kakashi-sensei. Said Naruto with a nervous smile on his face.

"I thought so. Anyway lets get started on training shall we?"

After training was over sensei disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"I'm leaving." Said the emotionless Sasuke.

"Ramen time!!!!!" Said the over-hyper Naruto.

"I'm going too, see you later!"

Sakura didn't have a good feeling on her way home._ 'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen today?' _Thought Sakura.** I don't know. Maybe mom and dad are going to surprise us with something. Said inner-Sakura.** '_I don't think so._' Sakura then opened the door to her house. Then she yelled, "Mom, dad! Are you guys here?!"

Then she walked in the living room and stopped in her tracks. She stared and stared not believing what she saw. Blood every where. On the walls and on the floors, but what terrified her most were two lifeless bodies on the floor. It was her mom and dad. They had blood all over them and shurikens and kunai stuck in there bodies. When she looked up she saw a man starring over them with a bloody kunai in his hand. Then she looked down at her parents.

"M-mom…… d-dad?" Mumbled the petrified Sakura. She looked like she had no emotions in her eyes except fear. You could she the tears about to fall from her eyes. "Well, well, well…. Look what we have here."

Then Sakura looked back up at the man. "You must be the adopted daughter they bought. I've heard so much about you." Said the smirking man. Sakura gasped. "W-what are y-you t-talking about? A-adopted?"

"Oh, they haven't told you have they? That's right you aren't a Haruno. You come from the Hikari clan….just like me."

"W-what are y-you talking a-about?" Said Sakura who was stuttering in fear.

"I'll let you find your own power, but lets she how strong you are now." He said smirking. He put up his hand and a powerful force of chakra came out of his hand and with full force attacked her. Then she couldn't even move. She looked down and she had cuts all over her body.

Then at lightning speed he punched her in the stomach, and she was in the air a foot off the ground and she coughed up blood. Then he kicked her and she flew back to the wall. He had incredible strength. She left a huge dent in the wall were her back made in packed. Then she slid down the wall. Then he picked her up by her throat chocking her, and held her high against the wall. She tried to get his hand off her throat, but it was no use. He was just too strong. He was squeezing harder and harder. She couldn't even breathe anymore.

"Hmm….you're even weaker than I thought you would be……pitiful." Then he chocked her even harder. Don't you hate the Haruno's right now, for lying to you, and Konoha?" She was trying to hold back the tears. "Every Jonin new about this, even your own sensei lied to you. You should come with me to get stronger. To get revenge of everyone who lied to you. You know why you're not strong?"

"……"

"Because you don't hate. How do you think I got this strong? I will let you decide. I will come back here in a week to see your decision." Then he threw her to the wall on the other side of the room. Then she grasped for air and started coughing. When she looked up; he was gone. Then she stared at her parents and let the tears fall out. You could hear her trying to breathe from all her crying. Then she cried herself to sleep on the floor.

She woke up the next morning with puffy, lifeless eyes. She just sat there thinking about what he said.

**Flashback:**

"_You know why you're not strong?_

"…_.."_

"_Because you don't hate."_

**End of Flashback**

'_Is he right? I'm not strong because I don't hate? I let my parents die, because I don't hate enough?'_ Then a tear fell from her eye. _'It's all of my fault.' _Then she heard inner-Sakura crying. _'What should I do?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: ok my second chapter!! Hope U Like!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was already on her way to training. She had cuts everywhere on her body and still had a hand print from the man who attacked her. While she was walking she didn't even look at anybody. She just stared at the street and kept walking. She was a few hours late today. Sasuke and Naruto were already waiting at the bridge.

"Sasuke-teme where's Sakura-chan?!" Yelled Naruto.

"How am I supposed to know dobe?" Said Sasuke.

"Don't call me dobe,teme!"

"Don't call me teme, dobe."

"Wait there's Sakura-chan! Hi Sakura-ch-… Sakura-chan why do you have cuts everywhere?" Said the loud Naruto.

'_I can't tell them what happened.'_ Thought Sakura.

"I-I was…. T-training a little to hard yesterday. Said the stuttering Sakura. _'There's no way even Naruto will fall for that one! What am I going to d- _Sakura was thinking when Naruto cut her off. "Ok Sakura-chan! As long your ok!" "I'm alright." _'Ok…. So he did fall for that…. I don't need to worry about Sasuke-kun because he probably doesn't care.'_ Sakura thought emotionlessly.

**Sasuke POV: **

'_Some things not right….she's lying, I can tell. Especially that hand print on her neck….somebody was fighting her…..and they put their dirty hands on her!' _Sasuke thought furiously. _'I'm going to find out why she's hiding this and who hurt her….there going to be sorry they put their hands on her!'_

**Normal POV:**

After that she walked to the other side of the bridge and sat on the railing were she was facing the water. She just stared at the water, not even paying attention to what Sasuke and Naruto were arguing about.

'_What am I going to do, he said he would be back in a week…..for all I know he could be watching me right now.'_ Then she looked up and what she saw petrified her. He was standing there behind a tree, watching her every move. Then she could she him take his pointer finger and put it in front of his mouth. Some how she could here him say, "You better not tell anyone my little cherry blossom." Then he disappeared.

Then Sakura gulped. _'Oh no…..what am I going to do? If I tell anybody he'll probably kidnap me or….kill me. If I run away he'll probably find me…..and kill me, and if I go with him…..he'll probably kill me…..just like my parents. I'm so lost. I'm just….so scared.'_ Thought Sakura.

**Sasuke POV:**

Sasuke was looking at her intently looking at her when she saw her tense up. He saw she was looking off into the distance. _'There's defiantly something wrong. I have to find out what it is. I should probably follow her after training.' _Sasuke thought.

**Normal POV:**

Then all of a sudden there was a puff! "Sorry I'm late there was a cat stuck in a tree and," "Liar!!" shouted Naruto. Sakura looked like she didn't even know Kakashi-sensei was even here yet. "Sakura." Said Kakashi-sensei

"……" Sakura didn't respond

"Sakura?"

"……" Sakura still didn't respond. She was looking down at the water, then she looked at her sensei.

"Huh….did you say something sensei?" Responded Sakura.

"Never mind lets just start training shall we?"

Everyone could tell that Sakura was acting not like herself….well except Naruto of course. She seemed to be trying harder than she usually does.

'_I…need…. To get….STRONGER!!' _Sakura thought while she was punching at tree._ 'I…want….to….kill him!' _Then as hard as she could she hit the tree and it cracked and shattered into a million pieces. Everyone was staring her in awe as she was breathing really hard. Then Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure sensei." Responded Sakura with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Sakura, what's on your mind?" Asked the concerned Kakashi-sensei.

"What are you talking about sensei, there's nothing-

"Sakura I can tell that there's something wrong. I know when something's on your mind….now what is it?"

Sakura gasped a little bit then stared at the ground.

"I-

**No! Don't tell him!! What are you doing?!**

'_I've got to tell somebody. Maybe he can help me.'_

**Well…..maybe……I'm just too scared of what he'll do when he finds out that you told somebody. **

'_I know….but I will only tell Kakashi and he won't let him hurt me. He's t-the o-o-only one I can ask a-advice f-for s-since-_

Then all of a sudden she started to cry.

"Sakura why are you crying, you can tell me?"

Then she started to sob. This didn't go unnoticed by her teammates, so they came rushing over.

"Sakura-chan….what's wrong?! Asked Naruto.

Then she clutched onto the thing next to her which apparently was none other than Sasuke. She started to sob onto his chest. Sasuke just looked at her in awe.

'_What do I do?! Do I hug her back?'_

**Yes stupid hug her back comfort her!**

'_Who the heck are you?'_

**I'm your inner-self. Now comfort her. Don't you see that she needs someone to cry to?**

'_I know that but-_

**Do you love her or not?**

'_That isn't your business'_

**That is my business. I'm you remember?**

'_Unfortunately yes.'_

**Then just do it!**

'_Fine I will!'_

Then out of nowhere he hugged her back. Then he asked, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Then she tried to clam herself down, and she tried to speak. "I-it's a-a-all m-my f-fault." Then she cried some more. Then Sasuke asked, "What's your fault, what happened?" "M-m-my parents…..d-d-died, and it's all my fault!!!" She just couldn't herself from crying. Then the others gasped, and Sasuke held her tighter. Kakashi asked, "Who did this Sakura?"

"I-I don't know his name, b-but he al-always f-follows me." Then Kakashi jumped on a nearby tree and said, "I have to inform the hokage. Sasuke, Naruto make sure nothing happens to Sakura." Then they both said, "Hai," and he disappeared. Sasuke looked down at Sakura to she that she fell asleep in his arms. He took her by her legs and carried her bridle-style, and he couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face.

"Your going to have to tell her soon you know." Said Naruto.

"I know." Said Sasuke still not taking his eyes off the kunoichi in his arms.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"She'll stay with me until everything gets sorted out. So I-I'll tell her when she gets up." Sasuke said.

"Good she needs to know how you really feel about her….you two make a good couple."

"Hn." Said Sasuke who smirked.

'_I'm going to tell her tonight how much I love her.'_

**That's my boy!! Yelled Inner-Sasuke**

'_Don't ever call me that again.'_

**Sorry, I got a little over exited.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sasuke got to his house and opened the front door. He walked into his room and put her on his bed. Then he went into the kitchen and got a damp towel and went to Sakura and started rubbing her face. _'She sweating, I think she's having a nightmare.' _

**Hold her hand! Comfort her!**

'_What the heck are you doing here?'_

**Helping you of course. You maybe a smart Uchiha heir, but when it comes to stuff like this you're worse than Naruto!**

'_Do I have to stuff you in a box or something!'_

**Just do it!**

'_Fine, fine!'_

Sasuke quietly put his hand in hers. Then she started to calm down. He still kept rubbing her face with the damp towel.

**See? Am I a genius or what?**

'_Like you said before, I am you so if you are a genius then so am I.'_

**Oh shut up! **

_(Smirk)_** Author's Notes: I luv his smirks:D**

Then before he knew it, he fell asleep with his head on the bed Sakura was sleeping on.

_**Sakura's Dream:**_

_**Sakura was walking in darkness with absolutely no light for miles for what it seemed like.**_

"_**Where am I?"**_

_**Then she saw two people lying on the ground. It was two boys who looked to be her age. They didn't move. They just laid there. With blood all over them, and kunias and shirekens sticking out of them. Then Sakura had a flash back of her parents dead on the floor. **_

_**She couldn't see who they were from where she was standing. She slowly walked closer to the bodies. Then she finally realized who they were. Her two best friends: Sasuke and Naruto. **_

"_**SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screamed. **_

_**She then ran towards them and bent to the floor crying like there was no tomorrow. "Sasuke-kun….sniff….Naruto...sniff….PLEASE WAKE UP!! PLEASE!!!!" **_

_**She was holding both of their hands close to her heart.**_

"_**Please don't leave me alone….PLEASE!!"**_

_**Then she heard a loud laugh. "Who did this!!!"**_

"_**Did you forget me already Cherry Blossom? This is what you get for not coming with me…. Your parents were just to show how much it hurts to lose someone. Unless you really want to lose them I suggest you come with me."**_

"_**What do you want with me?!" Yelled the teary girl.**_

"_**Tsk, tsk, tsk Sakura, you should know from what I told you the first time. You're a smart girl why don't you figure it out. Think about it….you come from the same clan as me….I told you about the power that you posses…. What else would I want."**_

"_**Y-you w-want my p-power?" Asked the stuttering Sakura.**_

"_**I knew you could figure it out. You are the heir of the Hikari clan. You posses the most power from our clan, of course right below me since I am your father."**_

"_**What??!!"**_

"_**That's right my cherry blossom, together we can take over the whole world."**_

"_**Who says I'll help you?!"**_

"_**Now, now Sakura….would you really take that chance of losing the only loved ones you have left? I can take them away at any time." **_

_**Sakura got a tighter grip on their hands. It looked like she was about to cry again. Then he snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Then they were tied up right before him with a kunai in hand. They were both alive now.**_

"_**Sakura….would you really want to see them die right in front of you?"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"**_

_**Out of Sakura's Dream**_

Sasuke heard Sakura mumble their names and he woke up to find Sakura sweating more than she was before. He was still holding her hand when he mumbled, "Sakura?"

_**Back in Sakura's Dream**_

"_**Stop, please!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Then he took the kunai and raised it above their heads, but before he could strike she heard a yell in the distance:**_

"_**Sakura!"**_

Then she shot straight up from when she was laying down. She was panting so hard that she could barely breathe. She squeezed Sasuke's hand and looked at him with teary eyes. Then she yelled, "Sasuke-kun!" and put her arms around his neck and cried while putting her head on is shoulder.

"I'm so g-glad you're a-alive!" She cried. To her surprise he hugged her back. "Sakura, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I guess it was just a nightmare." Said the uncertain Sakura while taking her head off his shoulder.

You should rest Sakura….don't worry I won't let that man hurt you."

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." _'It's not me that I'm worried about.' _Thought Sakura.

She then laid down and shortly drifted off to sleep.

A dark man was standing outside the window and watched everything that happened.

"I told you not to tell anyone my cherry blossom….but you better think about that dream."

Then he disappeared into the darkness without a trace.

Ok end of that chapter!! I'm tired! If you review I'll give you ice cream:D


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter! Hope u like!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura woke up with Sasuke by her side. He was still holding her hand. Then Sasuke woke up not long after she did and looked into her emerald eyes. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever anymore, that's good." Said the raven-haired boy.

Then out of nowhere Sakura asked, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really scared….I don't know what to do."

"I won't let him hurt you Sakura….I swear I'll protect you."

"Sasuke….that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant…..what if he tries to hurt you to get to me?"

"Than I'll kill him….don't worry about me Sakura, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Asked the scared, pink-haired girl.

"I'm sure, Sakura."

Then they both looked at their hands still connected to each others. They both blushed and took their hands away.

**Why did you let go?! Yelled Inner-Sasuke.**

'_Does everything I do have to be your business?'_

**Well duh it does, I'm you!**

'_Your so troublesome. Great now I sound like Shikamaru.'_

**Why don't you just tell her how you feel already? **

'_Who said anything about telling her how I feel?'_

**I did. Now tell her!**

'_No,….not yet anyway…..will you just give me some time!'_

**Fine! But you better tell her how you feel.**

'_I will….sheesh.'_

'_I have till tomorrow to tell him my answer. Do you think I should go with him?'_

**Why are you asking me this? Asked Inner-Sakura.**

'_Because you supposed to tell me what to do remember?'_

**I don't know….maybe we should go with him….that dream even scared me. **

'_Your right, I can't lose them too….I've already lost my parents. I don't want to lose them too.'_

**Yeah, but we still have one more day. What are we going to do?**

'_I guess we just make the best of the days we have left. I'm going to be nicer….especially to Naruto. I'm always mad at him, but he's always so nice to me. This is probably the last time I'm going to see them. I've got to make the best of what I have left.'_

"We're going to be late for training Sasuke-kun, we better go."

"Alright."

They finally got to the bridge and saw Naruto already there.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am now." Then she went up to him and gave him a hug.

Naruto looked down at Sakura confused at her sudden actions, but hugged her back. "You guys are my best friends, you know that?"

Then Naruto asked, "Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

'_I have to leave a day earlier. I can't keep up this at forever. I'm just going to tell them and leave.'_

Then she went to Sasuke and hugged him the same way. Then she stepped a few feet away.

"I have to tell you guys something."

"Sakura-chan, what is it?" Asked an uncertain Naruto.

"I going with that man."

"What are you talking about?" Asked the raven-haired boy.

"He said I was adopted and that I come from the same clan as him. He said that I am his daughter. He said that he wants me for the power I have. He wants me to help him take over the world."

"Why are you going with him?!" Yelled Sasuke.

Then a tear rolled down her face. "He said that if I don't come than he will kill you."

"Sakura, you can't do this. We won't die, we can fight him, and we can help you!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme's right Sakura-chan!"

"You haven't seen his power! You don't know how strong he is! I haven't seen anything like him before!" Then she started to cry even harder. "I'm not taking any chances in losing my two important people!! Do you guys know what you mean to me? I can't let you guys die in front of me! I'm sorry….but I have to go."

Then she started to run into the opposite direction and jumped from one tree to another.

"Sakura, stop!" Yelled Sasuke.

Then they both took off running after her.

'_I have to lose them…..pant….I could make a clone…but Sasuke's sharingan would see through that….pant….what am I going to do…..wait!'_

"Sakura-chan stop!!" Yelled Naruto.

Sakura pulled out a kunai with an explosion tag on it and threw it at the ground. Then it blasted blinding Naruto and Sasuke's view.

"Kuso….Sharingan!" Yelled Sasuke while activating his sharingan. "I can't find her!"

Sakura looked back and is now out of view from Sasuke and Naruto. _'I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun….Naruto…..please take care of yourselves.' _Then she continued jumping from tree to tree.

She was continuing on her way when she heard a voice.

"Well, well, well…..a little anxious aren't we Sakura-_chan_."

Then she stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground. "What is your answer?"

"….."

"Well?"

"I will go with you."

"Good, let us go then."

"Sakura-chan stop!" Yelled Naruto through the trees.

"Kuso…" She said while looking back and seeing Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well look who it is….your cruddy friends. The loud mouthed blonde and the weak Uchiha…."

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOU'RE A- Naruto was interrupted by Sakura.

"Naruto, Stop! He's to strong! Just let me go with him."

"We're not going to let you leave Sakura-chan!"

"If he wants to face my power than so be it." Exclaimed the man. Then Sakura started to get tears in her eyes.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them! You promised!!" Yelled Sakura.

"I never said that Sakura-_chan…_I said that if you don't go with me than I will hurt them….I never said I wouldn't hurt them if you didn't go with me." Said the man with a smirk on his face.

"I-If you hurt them th-then I won't help you!"

"I will make you help me by force if I have to. You are still not strong enough to kill me yet. You are not even strong enough to put up a good spare with me."

"NO!!!" Yelled Sakura while running at him with her fist ready to hit him in the face. The man grabbed her fist then hit her on the cheek; she spit out some blood and sent her flying into a tree…hard….hard enough to send the tree out of its roots and collapse over. She tumbled on the ground; knocked out.

"Sakura!"

Cliff Hanger!! Review people!! Or no cookie for u!!


	4. Last Chapter

Last Chapter people:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" Sasuke tried to run over to her, but the man stepped in front of him and tried to hit him, but Sasuke blocked the attack with both hands. The man started to make hand seals with one hand. _'What! One hand!' _Sasuke jumped back, but when he was still in the air the man put his hand out and a force of chakra came out and Sasuke had cuts all over his body. Then he came running at him and kicked him in the stomach. He went flying back and hit the ground.

Naruto came running at him and made a seal and yelled, "Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto made five clons of himself and ran at him with his fist. The man ducked all of the clones and hit them all until the real Naruto was the only one left. He grabbed his arm and circled around him and hit him in the back and he landed twenty feet away from the man.

Sasuke jumped up in the air and did some seals and yelled out, "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" and a buch of fire came out of his mouth and aiming at the man. The man disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke still in the air and grabbed both of his arms. He sent him into the ground. He stood over Sasuke's body still holding on to his arms and put his foot on his head, and put something on his back.

Naruto ran at him and tried to punch him, but he moved out of the way just in time and put something on his arm. He did a back flip and landed fifteen feet away. Sakura at this moment started to wake up and tried was rubbing the blood off her cheek.

Naruto and Sasuke did some seals and at the same time yelled out. "Rasengan!" "Chidori!" Then man then jumped in the air and took out a kunai with an explosion tag. Sakura looked on Naruto's arm and saw a tag on it. He looked at Sasuke's back who was a few feet in front of him and saw the same thing. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto look out!!!"

They looked in the air and saw the kunai already on its way down to their sides. They both tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. It already hit the ground and exploded.

Sakura became wide-eyed and had tears by here eyes threatening to fall. Her mouth was trembling in fear, hoping that her friends were alright. The smoke finally cleared and she saw two bodies with blood scattered around them. They were both unconscious. Then she looked up and saw a man with a kunai in his hand standing above the two bodies.

'_No….'_ "SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO!!!!"

"Weak little brats." He raised the kunai in the air.

"STOP!!" yelled Sakura who had her tears already streaming down her face. She got up and ran when she was about ten feet away from him. "I'll make you a deal with you!!"

He looked back at the girl with curiosity. "What is the deal?" "I will fight you…If you win I will give my body to you….if I win you don't kill them and you let them go." "Hmmm, that's actually not a bad offer….fine."

He turned around were he was facing her and got into a battle stance. "Let's see what you've got."

'_What am I going to do? I'm not strong enough. I hope that the training I did with Tsunade helped. I don't care if I die…as long as my friends are ok….then I don't care.'_

Sakura did some hand seals and had a blue source of chakra surround her hands. _'Now if I can remember where the weak spots in the body are.'_ Sakura shut her eyes and examined a body with weak spots. _'If I can hit those weak spots his body should go limb.' _Sakura opened her eyes and ran at the man.

The man just smirked and disappeared before Sakura could touch him. She quickly turned around expecting to get hit in the back, but when she looked back he wasn't there. She looked around and saw no one around. _'Where did he go?!'_ Sakura yelled in her mind.

Then she saw a glimpse of him running toward her, but she quickly flipped back onto a tree with her hand touching the tree and put some chakra into her feet and pushed herself to where she was heading straight for him with her chakra still in her hands. She aimed for his left shoulder, but he quickly moved out of the way and hit her in the stomach causing her to hit the ground landing on her back.

"Grrrrrr…." She quickly got up with her hand on the ground to pick herself up. She again started to run again, but this time she did some hand signs and yelled out, "Hiraishin no jutsu!" and she quickly disappeared and was behind the man and she hit several places on his back before she placed her hand on his back and he used that chance to jump away from her.

"Hmmm….seems you know the Fourth Hokage's jutsu he invented.

Flashback:

Sakura was looking through some files looking for somebody requested by the hokage when she found a file on the fourth hokage. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to look on what they have about the hokage.' _She took out the file and read some of the jutsus. _'That jutsu could be really useful…." _"SAKURA!!!" "Coming Tsunade-chan!!" Since she had a good memory she remembered the jutsu.

End of Flashback

"That still won't stop me!" Then he put his hands out in front of him.

'_I've got to get out of the way!' _Sakura screamed at herself. Then the full force of chakra headed her way. She disappeared just in time. She appeared behind him and tried to hit him, but he dodged it just in time; but instead she hit a tree and it fell over.

"You're to slow Sakura-_chan._"

"Argg….stop calling me that!"

She ran at him with a kunai in hand only to blocked by his. They both flew back and charged at each other again. You could hear the kunais hitting against each other over and over again; until they both came to a stop.

"Face it Sakura-chan, you can't win."

"I'll show you." She mumbled under her breath. She took out three shuriken in each hand and threw them at him. He only tilted his head to the side and dodged them and he smirked. Than she smirked back and pulled her hands back appearing to have chakra strings attached to her fingers. Then he felt sharp objects collide with his back and he stumbled forward. "What!" The man yelled. Then she pumped chakra into her feet and did a flip where her foot collided into his chest, and he hit a tree knocking it back out of its roots and hitting three trees behind him.

"Still think I can't win?"

He started slowly standing to his feet. "You little brat!" She smirked. He ran at her with his fist ready to hit her, but she blocked it. One punch after another she blocked his attack. Then he tried to kick her, but she ducked his attack and she kicked him in the stomach and he did a back flip and landed on his feet. Now he was getting paranoid. "Now you've asked for it girl!" He took out a kunai and headed for Sasuke and Naruto. "No!!!" She disappeared and reappeared in front of them and he made a huge cut on her arm.

Then she heard a grunt from behind her. "Sasuke-kun!"

"You can't protect them forever!" She made some hand seals and made two clones of herself. "Take Naruto and Sasuke-kun far away from here!" "Oh, no you don't!"

He was about to punch the two clones, but the real Sakura blocked the attacks. "I won't let you!" Then the two clones ran off with her teammates. "I'm going to end this here!" She took out some kunai and kept throwing them at him. He started to block the kunai. "Too easy!" She kept throwing and he kept blocking. Then when she ran out of kunai she took out a single kunai. He looked around himself and noticed the exploding tags all around him. "If you throw that we'll both die!!" "As long as you're dead than I don't care." She than she threw the kunai at the ground and it exploded.

Sasuke POV

I grunted. I started to wake up. The first thing I saw was Naruto unconscious on the ground. Then the following events came through my mind. "Naruto, wake up!" I yelled.

Then I heard him mumble something about ramen and saving Sakura. "Dobe, wake up!" I yelled again. This time he sat up really fast. "What?! What is it?!" "We have to find Sakura!" I yelled. "Come on!"

Normal POV

It was two hours later when they found where the fight had begun. "Sasuke-teme where's Sakura-chan!" Asked the number one knuckle head ninja. "I don't know, keep looking. Then they looked through some trees and found a big hole about half a mile long. "Sakura-chan!! Where are you?!"

Then Sasuke heard someone mumble. "S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" He looked over to his right and found Sakura beat up on the ground. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "Sakura, are you alright?" He picked her up and set her in his lap. Then she fainted. "Naruto, we have to go now!!" Then they both raised back to the Konoha hospital.

Sakura POV

I started to blink, the first thing I saw was I white ceiling. Then I looked to my sides and saw Naruto and Sasuke-kun. They both were asleep.Then I mumbled, "Naruto…..Sasuke-kun. Then they both started to wake up. "Sakura-chan are you alright."

"Yeah, Naruto. I'm Fine. I'm just glad you two are alright." "Don't worry about us Sakura-chan we're fine! Right teme." "Yeah."

"Well, I have a date with Hinata-chan. I'll come back later to see you Sakura-chan!" "Ok, Naruto." Then he went outside and closed the door behind him. "Are you sure you're ok Sakrua?" Asked Sasuke. "Yeah, Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"I'm glad." Sakura blushed at the comment. Sasuke saw her blush and he smirked. "So….your well enough for me to do this…." He reached over to the bed and passionately kissed her. She smiled and kissed her back.

After a few minutes they broke apart.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." He took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

THE END!!

Phew, finally I'm done! Hope you liked it!! Review please!!!


End file.
